chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Wisps
Wisps are an fictional extraterrestrial alien race from the that first appeared in'' Sonic Colors (Wii/DS)'' A diminutive, yet playful and powerful race, the Wisps originate from Planet Wisp, but can also be found on other planets in the universe. Description Anatomy The Wisps are similar in overall appearance and motion to underwater cephalopods, such as squids. Regular Wisps come in nine known natural variants, each with their own unique skin color, body shape and number of eyes (ranging from one to three). However, regular Wisps all share common physical characteristics, such as having a single head with no mouth, three tentacles stemming from the bottom of their head, and are not much taller than half a meter. The Nega-Wisps, however, while having a head with three tentacles and same size as regular Wisps, lack any eyes and possess wide mouths with sharp teeth. Mother Wisp is a type of unique Wisp that is different from regular Wisps in appearance. She is foremost much bigger and taller, standing almost eight meters tall, and also resembles more that of a jellyfish, with four very long tentacles. Characteristics and Culture The Wisps are an halcyon and social species, and are as much sentient beings as the dominant races on Earth, such as humans. While each type of Wisp tend to lean towards certain personality characteristics, the Wisps are overall peaceful, playful and friendly of nature, and enjoys spending most of their time playing with others. The Wisps seemingly appear to possess no form of technology and only have an extremely minimal level of urbanized civilization, such as simple tree slides. Instead, the Wisps live a simple and naturalistic lifestyle that is completely in harmony with the nature of their homeworld. The Wisps have their own unique verbal language that they use to communicate between themselves with, which comes off as an incomprehensible, warbling sound. Powers and Abilities Though small and harmless of nature, the Wisps are an extremely powerful race when working together. All Wisps are able to float in midair at will, which serve as their main method for movements. Each Wisp has the natural ability to to generate and store Hyper-go-on, an extremely powerful energy source that is said to be greater that those of the Chaos Emeralds, inside their own bodies, which is their life source. Each type of Wisp generates it own unique version of this energy. When combining their collective Hyper-go-on when cooperating as a whole, the Wisps are capable of unbelievable feats, such as carrying objects through levitation, move at nearly unreachable speeds, undo the mutation on Nega-Wisps, restrain and extinguish black holes made from negative Hyper-go-on, and even teleport objects the size of planets over incredible distances. On their own, regular types of Wisps can enter the body of other beings, as if they are intangible, and lend their Hyper-go-on to the being in question, granting different special powers called Color Powers, with the type of power depends on the Wisp's type. History Origin While much of the Wisp race's past is unclear, it is known that all Wisps originate from one progenitor Wisp, known as Mother Wisp. This single Wisp gave life to all the individual types of Wisp and raised them as her children. The Wisps then came to live on Planet Wisp, a small planet created by Mother Wisp as well, which served as their homeworld, though the Wisps eventually also emigrated to populate other planets and areas of space. Color Powers The Color Powers are the power of the Wisps' Hyper-go-on unleashed that people can harness by temporarily absorbing a Wisp, which grants him new powers and abilities. Combined Form Activating the two Color Powers at the same time when they are within a certain distance, to create a new special Color Power move, with the combined effects of both Color Powers. However, not all Color Powers are compatible, resulting in separate effects. The Color Powers that can be combined and their effects are: *Cyan Laser + Cyan Laser: Two lasers that shoot in a specified direction, spiraling around each other *Yellow Drill + Yellow Drill: Two drills that steer cooperatively, spiraling around one another with magnified power, while attracting Rings. *Pink Spikes + Pink Spikes: Two spikeballs that are connected by a white beam of light, which destroys any enemy upon contact. *Yellow Drill + Cyan Laser: A drill that can turn into a laser before the Color Power ends. *Yellow Drill + Green Hover: A drill that can drill through air as well as it can water, attracting nearby Rings. *Orange Rocket + Cyan Laser: A rocket that can turn into a laser before the Color Power ends. *Yellow Drill + Orange Rocket: A drill that can rocket upward. This Color Power ends once aboveground. *Green Hover + Green Hover: Creates a white beam of beam between the two player which can be used it to knockout enemies when they come in contact with it. List of Wisps & Color Powers (Canon) List of Wisps & Color Powers (Fanon) Credit: Original Source: http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Wisp http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Color_Power Category:Canon Category:Aliens Category:Powers